Ace Attorney Legacies: Friedrich Stromm
by pkpulakkmr
Summary: A story set parallel to the timeline of Dai Gyakuten Saiban. In Imperial Germany, the adventures of defense attorney Friedrich Stromm begin as he defends the noble Marie von Karma. His journey will take him through the highs and lows of the nineteenth century, and era of imperialism and global shifts of power. How will the actions of this man shape the future?


"Time for a show of hands."

"Alright, von Karma, let's see if you can top THIS!"

"Well...I suppose I can."

"What the-unbelievable! This is...this is just..."

"Accept your defeat, Mr. Smith. There is nothing at stake here other than your pride, after all."

"Well...sure, ma'am. You won the hand fair and square. But before we continue, I'm going to need the use of the restroom."

"Don't mind me, Mr. Smith. Take your time."

"O-of course! Thank you, ma'am!"

(...hmm...that Smith guy is certainly a curious fellow. An American travelling all the way to this _Kasierreich_ just to meet with me? There's definitely more to his motives than a simple poker game.)

(Regardless, he does not seem to mean any ill-will at the moment, and I am enjoying myself. Hopefully, he'll clear everything up in due time.)

"GYAAAAH!"

(What was that. That sounded like...Mr. Smith's voice! Oh no, don't tell me...)

(I need to find him!)

(Oh...oh God, oh God! He's dead! Has he been...?)

(Has he been murdered?!)

* * *

 **August 27, 1882**

 **Defendant Lobby**

(Phew! I barely made it on time! Now, where is she...?)

"Hey! There you are!" I say, hailing my client, Marie von Karma. I don't really know her that well, having admired her largely from a distance. But I never thought I'd end up defending her in a court of law. On a charge of **murder** at that.

My name is Friedrich Stromm, and I'm a law graduate from the University of Gottigen. I was admitted to the bar just a couple of years ago, and I've tried to specialize in criminal law since then. I suppose it was only a matter of time before I would end up handling a murder trial, but I never once dreamed that it would involve defending a client of such nobility and stature.

The woman I'm defending, Marie von Karma, a daughter of the noble von Karma lineage. She'd told me just a few weeks ago that she'd been scheduled to depart to the British Isles. She never clarified her exact reasons, though given my knowledge on the relationship between the German and British Empires makes me suspect there may be some espionage involved.

But regardless, this is no time for my conspiracy theories! Marie is in trouble and I need to help her!

"Are you feeling okay, Friedrich?" Marie says, with a concerned look.

"Uh...yes, ma'am! I, Friedrich Stromm am just FINE!"

"Whoa! Temper your volume a bit, Friedrich!"

(...?)

(Wait...is that Ernst Bernhard?!)

"Nice to see you're on time, Friedrich!" he says with a teasing smile.

Ernst Bernhard is a professor of mine back in University, and one of my biggest inspirations. This man is a master of criminal defense, and has effectively taken on the role of a mentor for me and many of my classmates. In fact, given his caliber and reputation, it seems rather odd to me that Marie would insist on me being the lead counsel instead of him.

"Ah, Ernst. It is good to see you!" Marie says.

"Marie! I am so sorry to find you in this position. Rest assured, we will defend you to the best of our abilities!"

"I have no doubt about that." she replies with a smile. "I have full faith in Friedrich and you."

"You flatter me, Marie." I reply. "But are you sure I should be the lead counsel on this case. I mean, Mr. Bernhard is-"

"I know what I'm doing, Friedrich. I have full faith in you!" Marie replies with a beaming smile. But I can sense something else in her eyes. Not despair, not nervousness, but there is definitely something.

Is she hiding anything from me?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see another man approaching.

Huh, isn't that Alphonse Muni? What is he doing here?

"Hey, Friedrich!" he says, running over to me.

"Uh...hey." I reply, not knowing how to proceed.

"So, this is your first murder trial, huh? And what a client did you get?" he says, glancing at Marie. "Just look at her! I can only imagine the gratitude she'll show for you, the knight who saved her from certain doom!"

"Enough, Alphonse." I say, embarrassed. "I understand you want to lighten up the mood, but I'm pretty tense right now. I need to focus."

"Oh, I know, I know. Speaking of which, did you practice your vocal exercises?"

A knowing smile creeps up across my face.

"Of course I did. This is my big day, after all. They will not forget me!"

"That's what I like to hear, my friend!" he beams.

"But in all seriousness, why are you here, Alphonse? Shouldn't you be preparing for your bar exam?"

"But I am preparing my friend. There's no better way to study the practice of law than to watch it unfold before your eyes! I'm here to cheer for you, comrade!"

"Oh." I say, taken aback by his surprising gesture. But, given how supportive he's been of me as a fellow classmate, I suppose I shouldn't be. "That's very kind of you, my friend!"

And just then, the baliff summons us to the courtroom.

"Friedrich, the trial is about to begin." Marie says, approaching me. "My fate lies in your hands now."

"I know. And I won't let you down." I reply.


End file.
